parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Gage)
Rjvernel's Movie-spoof of 1999 Flim "Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage" Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Gumball (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Sparx - Darwin (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Elora - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Hunter - Teenage Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) *The Professer - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Money Bags - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Zoe - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Ripto - Steele (Balto) *Crush - Red Claw (The Land Before Time TV Series) *Gulp - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Ooga - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bones - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *and more Scenes *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 1: Glimmer Part 1. (10:16) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 2: Glimmer Part 2. (7:44) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 3: Summer Forest. (10:54) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 4: Coloccus. (14:41) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 5: Idol Springs. (11:00) (Francais) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 6: Sunny Beach. (8:56) (Francais) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 7: Hurricos Part 1. (7:45) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 8: Hurricos Part 2. (7:43) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 9: Aquaria Towers Part 1. (7:46) (Deustch) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 10: Ocean Speedway. (3:51) (Deustch) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 11: Aquaria Towers Part 2 and Red Claw's Dungeon. (14:47) (Deustch) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 12: Autumn Plains and Summer Forest Completed. (10:59) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 13: Crystal Glacier. (10:53) (Deustch) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 14: Skelos Badlands. (11:00) (Deustch) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 15: Zephyr Part 1. (10:35) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 16: Zephyr Part 2. (9:14) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 17: Metro Speedway and Breeze Harbour. (13:10) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 18: Scorch. (12:29) (Japanese) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 19: Shady Oasis. (8:53) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 20: Ice Speedway and Magma Cove Part 1. (10:48) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 21: Magma Cove Part 2. (6:52) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 22: Drago's Bewilderbeast's Overlook. (7:14) (Spanish) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 23: Winter Tundra, Fracture Hills, and Shady Oasis Completed. (10:56) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 24: Mystic Marsh. (14:55) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 25: Cloud Temples. (11:54) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 26: Canyon Speedway and Robotica Farms Part 1. (10:39) (Spanish) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 27: Robotica Farms Part 2. (5:57) (Spanish) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 28: Metropolis (9:31) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 29: Steele's Arena. (10:48) (English) *Gumball 2: Steele's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Part 30: Animal Shores. (9:25) (English) Sound Effects sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1 *sthswng3 *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Programmes *Speakonia *TextAloud *Loquendo TTS Director 6.5.5. *Rayman 2 Sound Effects *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *Trainz Programmes *MSTS Programmes *Cepstral *WavePad *Loquendo 7 TTS Director *and more Voice Cast (English) *Gumball - Radar Overseer Hank *Darwin - Microsoft Mike (+10) *??? - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Teenage Kodi - Microsoft Mike (+10) *??? - Microsoft Mike *??? - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *??? - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Steele - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Red Claw - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) *Drago's Bewilderbeast - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Daffy Duck - Robosoft 3 *Porky Pig - Robosoft 2 *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Other Characters - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah, Mary in Stadium, Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Mr. Warner, Radar Overseer Scotty, Mike in Stadium, Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Mike, Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10), Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and many more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Gumball - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Darwin - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *??? - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Teenage Kodi - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *??? - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *??? - Carlos Loquendo V1 *??? - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Steele - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Red Claw - Diego Loquendo V1 *Drago's Bewilderbeast - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Daffy Duck - L&H Julio *Porky Pig - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Other Characters - Soledad Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V2, Leonor Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1, L&H Carmen, Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V2, Jorge Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V1, and L&H Julio Trivia *When Gumball, carrying his pistol gun, with his light blue lightsaber, which still carries the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects, decides that he wants two, he builds a light green lightsaber, which carries the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects, and when picks up another pistol gun, he has finally got two lightsabers and two pistol guns that he can defend himself. Gumball's blue lightsaber, with the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects, and the green lightsaber, with the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects, will be used throughout the segment of every battle. *Red Claw will have a red double bladed saber staff in the first boss battle. Red Claw's red saber staff will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the first battle. *Drago's Bewilderbeast will have three lightsabers, one being blue, and the two being green in the second boss battle, because these three lightsabers will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the second battle. *Steele will have a red lightsaber, which will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the final battle. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by FourLordSwords. Category:Rjvernel Category:Legend of Spyro spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs